Unerwartete Ereignisse
by zakairen
Summary: Harry erhält eine Überraschung als er nach dem 5. Schuljahr nach Hause zurückkehrt.Ein Dursley freier Sommer? Independent! Harry und Dumbledore bashing


**Disclaimer:** Nur der Plot gehört mir, der Rest bleibt Eigentum von J.K.R.

**AN:** Dies ist die deutsche Version meiner fic unexpected events. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie den Lesern der englischen Version.

"blah" - sprechen, ' blah ' - denken, _Kursiv _- Sprüche, Zitate und Geschriebenes, **_"blah" _**- Parsel

**Unerwartete Ereignisse **

**_by Zakairen_**

_**Prolog**_

An einem tadellosen Sommertag beschleunigte ein Auto in dessen Innerem sich 4 Personen befanden entlang der leeren Fahrstraßen in Richtung Surrey von der Kings Cross Station in London. Die Leute im Innenraum waren Mr. Vernon Dursley - ein großer, kräftiger Mann ohne Hals, seine Frau Petunia - eine dünne Frau mit dem Hals einer Giraffe und blondem Haar, ihr Sohn Dudley - ein blonder Junge im Alter von 15 und der Größe eines kleinen Killerwales und zuletzt Harry Potter, Mrs. Dursleys Neffe. Harry ist auch 15 Jahre alt, aber das ist auch das Einzige was er mit dem Rest dieser Familie gemeinsam hat. Er ist ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge mit smaragdgrünen Augen, die hinter einer Brille mit einem dickem, schwarzen Plastikrahmen versteckt werden.

Während die Dursleys eine absolut normale Familie sind, ist Harry auf keinen Fall normal. Er ist ein Zauberer und als solcher von seine Familie, die mehr als misstrauisch gegenüber allem ist was sie als abnormal und freakisch sehen, verachtet. Aber er ist - zu Harrys Verdruss - auch kein normaler Zauberer... wenn es so etwas wie einen normalen Zauberer überhaupt gibt. Er ist anderen Zauberern als Junge-der-lebt bekannt und hat eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn die ihn kennzeichnet. Besagte Narbe ist das einzige Anzeichen für den Grund aus dem Harry nicht bei seinen Eltern lebt, wie andere Kinder: es ist schlicht und ergreifend die Tatsache, dass er keine Eltern hat. Seine Eltern - eine Hexe und ein Zauberer - starben an dem gleichen Tag, an dem er seine Narbe empfing: in der Nacht von Halloween nach Harrys erstem Geburtstag wurden sie von einem bösen Zauberer getötet, der den Name Voldemort trägt. Und während seine Eltern dem unaufhaltbaren Todesfluch, _Avada Kedavra_, zum Opfer fielen, wurde der gleiche Fluch von Baby Harry zurück auf Voldemort reflektiert und kostete diesen seinen Körper. Der reflektierte Fluch tötete ihn nicht, aber wegen der ganzen Rituale die Voldemort auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit durchgeführt hatte wurde er als eine geistartige Seele zurückgelassen.

Dies und einige andere Umstände führten zu der Tatsache, dass Harry mitten in der Nacht auf der Türschwelle seiner Verwandten zurückgelassen wurde. Albus Dumbledore, der Rektor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei, Leiter des Ordens des Phoenix und Kämpfer für das Licht extraordinär, ließ ihn mit der Absicht dort zurück, Harry normal und ohne seines Ruhmes gewahr zu sein aufwachsen zu lassen. Zu sagen, dass die Dursleys nicht sonderlich erfreut waren zu erfahren, das ihr Freak von einem Neffen bei ihnen abgegeben wurde, wäre eine Untertreibung. Es war nur natürlich dass sie ihren Unmut an der einzigen vorhandenen freakischen Person ausließen - Harry. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass der Junge als persönlicher Bediensteter für die Dursleys aufwuchs und in dem Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen musste, während sein Vetter zwei Räume für sich hatte - sowie zu der Tatsache dass er ganz allgemein unerwünscht und ungeliebt war.

Nach dem Entdecken der Zauberwelt im Alter von elf Jahren war sich Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sicher, dass sich seine Aussichten im Leben verbessert hatten. Er würde den größten Teil des Jahres weit weg von seinen Verwandten verbringen, möglicherweise in der Lage sein Freunde zu finden ohne dass sie von Dudley vertrieben wurden, mehr über seine Eltern erfahren, lernen ein Zauberer zu sein und ein vollständig neues Leben beginnen: das klang für ihn wie ein fabelhaftes Märchen. Aber Harry mußte bald erkennen, dass Märchen nicht real sind. Jedes Jahr wurde er für die Sommerferien wieder zu seinen verhassten Verwandte geschickt, die Leute scharten sich um ihn wegen seines Ruhmes - nicht weil sie ihn als Person mochten; seine Eltern wurden überhaupt nur erwähnt um zu sagen _Du bist genauso wie dein Vater, aber du hast die Augen deiner Mutter_ was kaum eine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, magisch zu sein war nicht halb so gut wie er gedacht hatte - besonders wenn man in den Ferien wegen eines dummes Ministeriumsgesetzes nicht üben konnte und der Junge-der-lebt zu sein hatte ihm ein Image aufgezwungen, dass seiner Persönlichkeit und seinem bisherigen Leben geradezu entgegengesetzt war.

Jetzt, im Alter von fast sechzehn Jahren, hatte er an der Schule zahlreiche Mordversuche durch Voldemort überstanden während er angeblich sicher war, war lächerlich gemacht, verleumdet, ignoriert und gepriesen worden wann immer sich die magische Bevölkerung danach fühlte. Er war von seinen Freunden verlassen, von seinem Rektor angelogen und in die Irre geführt, von Snape wiederholt heruntergesetzt worden und gerade dieses Jahr hatte diese Kröte Umbridge auch noch mitgemacht. Dann war sein Pate Sirius Black am Ende des letzten Schuljahres durch den Schleier gefallen, der sich in der Abteilung für Mysterien im Ministerium der Magie befand. Und um das alles zu übertreffen, hatte der Rektor entschieden, dass ausgerechnet jetzt der rechte Moment war, um ihm zu erklären warum Voldemort ihn töten wollte und hatte ihm die Prophezeiung in seinem Denkarium gezeigt. Als ob er noch nicht genug Lasten auf seinen schmalen Schultern zu tragen gehabt hätte. Von der Tatsache, dass er zu seinen Muggleverwandten zurückgeschickt worden war, isoliert von der magische Welt und abgeschnitten von seinen Freunde gar nicht erst zu reden.

Im Augenblick allerdings, hatte sich Harry in den Gefühlen von Schuld, Depression und Selbstmitleid verloren, an Stelle des eindrucksvollen Ärgers den er verwendet hatte, um Dumbledores Büro zu zerlegen oder der eisigen Entschlossenheit endlich sein eigenes Leben zu leben anstatt als Marionette anderer Leute zu dienen, die ihn an seine letzten Tage in Hogwarts ergriffen hatte. Er reagierte nicht auf das schönen Wetter, auf die Tatsache, dass sie den Ligusterweg bereits erreicht hatten oder auf die Tatsache, dass die Gesichtsfarbe seines Onkels auf Grund seiner Unaufmerksamkeit von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler wurde.

"POTTER! Beweg deinen Arsch aus meinem Auto und ins Haus."

Das Gebrüll, dass sein Onkel losließ hatte Harry aus seiner Apathie gerissen und er sprang aus dem Auto heraus, lief zum Kofferraum und fing an, seine Truhe auszuladen, um sie ins Haus zu zerren. Überraschenderweise hielt sein Onkel die Tür für ihn offen und schloss sie mit einem Knall hinter ihm.

"Junge, lass deine Truhe hier und komm mit mir, wir haben etwas zu besprechen," sagte sein Onkel leise, etwas, dass ebenfalls nicht gerade als normales Verhalten von Vernon Dursleys bezeichnet werden konnte wenn es seinen Neffe betraf. Besonders nach der Episode am Bahnhof in der der Orden die Dursleys bedroht hatte. Während Harry sich umschaute, fand er das gesamte Haus in seinem Blickfeld leer von allen Möbeln und Dekorartikeln. Verwundert folgte er seinem Onkel ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Tante auf einem großem Koffer sitzend auf sie wartete. Dudley war bereits nach oben verschwunden.

"Es gibt einige Sachen die du wissen solltest, Junge," begann seine Tante mit Verachtung. "Vor einigen Tagen hat der Direktor deiner Schule uns einen Brief geschickt, betreffend die Geschehnisse in deiner verrückten Welt und einige Sachen die wir, wie er schrieb, dich nicht tun lassen sollten in den Ferien. Wie das Verlassen des Hauses, um einkaufen oder in den Park zu gehen oder sogar im Garten zu arbeiten. Dinge, die mit deinen Arbeiten im Haus in Konflikt stehen. Und die kleine Tatsache, das er wünschte, dass du bis September hier bleibst."

Angesichts Harrys entsetztem Gesichtsausdruckes setzte sein Onkel dort fort, wo seine Tante aufhörte: "Was uns am meisten alarmierte, mal abgesehen davon, dass du für mehr als zwei Monate hier bleiben solltest, war, dass er dich überhaupt hier her senden würde. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du dich in noch extremerer Gefahr befindest als letzte Jahr mit diesen Dementi-dingern, hauptsächlich weil es auch bedeutete, dass wir Gefahr liefen von umnachteten Mördern besucht oder sogar noch schlimmer: getötet zu werden. So entschieden wir, diesem Geisteskranken zu schreiben - trotz unserer Abneigung für deine Art - und eine Antwort zu verlangen, warum gerade **wir** gefährdet werden, wenn seine Abnormalität deine Sicherheit garantieren sollte. Stell dir unsere Überraschung vor, als wir einen Brief mit einigen Rollen von dem überholt Papier das eure Art benutzt zugesendet bekamen, die im Detail erklärten, dass es eine Menge von m…ma…magischen Barrieren um das Haus gibt und das die Anwesenheit deiner Tante hier angeblich dafür sorgt, dass wir - und du - hier sicher sind."

"Nachdem ich das ganzes Material das uns geschickt wurde durchgelesen hatte, versuchte ich, einen Sinn hinter allem zu finden und stolperte beim erneuten Lesen über einen sehr interessanten Fakt: jene auf Blut basierenden Schutzbarrieren, wie er sie nannte, benötigen meine und deine Anwesenheit an dem Ort, den du zu Hause nennst für genau 1 Monat in jedem Jahr, um intakt zu bleiben. Nicht notwendigerweise mein Heim und nicht notwendigerweise gleichzeitig. Der Schutz besteht auch um mein Haus und meine Familie, so lange wie die Barrieren um dein Heim intakt sind. Bedenke bitte, ich bekam das Gefühl, dass er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, all diese Informationen mit dem brennende Vogel zu schicken." Petunia Dursley seufzte tief. "Wir entschieden uns selbstverständlich, für die mehr als 2 Monate der Ferien auf Reisen zu gehen und dich mit der Liste von Arbeiten hier zu lassen, wo Mrs. Figg gelegentlich nach dir sehen kann. Aber, bevor wir besagte Reise buchen könnten, geschah etwas. Vernon wurde von seinem Chef bei Grunnings angesprochen und gefragt, ob er eine führende Position in einer der Niederlassungen, die sie im Ausland erschließen, übernehmen möchte."

"Es war ein Wunder, dass es gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschah. So entschieden wir, da wir uns seit langem ein Ferienhaus in einem wärmeren Klima gewünscht hatten, dass wir in auch gleich vollständig in das besagte Klima umziehen könnten und Ich nahm eine Position auf einer Insel in der Karibik an. Sonniges Wetter, annehmbare Temperaturen, gute Geschäftsmöglichkeiten und niedrige Preise, sowie eine gute Ausbildung in den privaten Schulen für Dudley. Von der Bedrohung durch diesen Volshie-Kerl wegzukommen war ebenfalls eine gute Sache. Das war jedoch nur möglich wegen unserer Ersparnisse und einem gesunden Zuschuss von Grunnings." Vernon wanderte in die Küche, um für und seine Frau etwas zu trinken zu holen.

"Weil wir nicht wollten das du mit uns kommst, wegen der Probleme die du verursachst und da du uns und Diddydums gefährdest, entschieden wir, dich für den Rest des Sommers hier leben zu lassen. Diese unverständlichen Schutzbarrieren wären funktionstüchtig und wir sicher. Dann wollten wir das Haus verkaufen, wenn du zurück in der Schule warst. Im nächsten Jahr hättest du den Schutz entweder nicht mehr benötigt oder du hättest nach einem neuen Heim gesucht, in dem wir den Schutz unter dem Vorwand eines Besuches bei Marge wieder hätten herstellen können, damit wir ebenfalls von diesem Schutz profitieren und nicht in Gefahr kommen würden."

Vernon begann wieder zu sprechen sobald er das Wohnzimmer betrat, nebenbei seiner Frau ein Glas gekühlten Tees übergebend. "Aber wir erhielten einige... nun... interessante Nachrichten hinsichtlich dieses Hauses. Petunia erbte das Haus von ihren Eltern - zumindest dachten wir das. Am Ende, als wir die Eigentumsurkunde fanden, gab diese an, dass ihre Schwester diejenige gewesen war die es gekauft und besessen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Eltern und später uns hier wohnen lassen. Folglich gehört dieses Haus dir, da deine Mutter tot ist. Wir fanden auch heraus, dass der einzige Grund das wir keine Miete zu zahlen brauchten die Tatsache war, dass du hergebracht wurdest um mit uns zu leben. Steuern waren aus einem Treuhandfonds heraus bezahlt worden, der extra zu diesem Zweck eingerichtet worden war und – solltest du jemals alleine hier leben – auch andere anfallende Rechnungen übernehmen würde. Es war ein großes Schock für uns, weil es im Wesentlichen bedeutete, dass du der alleinige Grund warst, aus dem wir es uns leisten konnten auf diese Art zu leben und ein Haus in der Karibik zu kaufen, anstatt eine Wohnung mieten zu müssen."

Zu sagen, dass Harry überrascht war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen sein. Sein Mund hing weit offen und seine Augen drohten aus seinem Kopf zu fallen, alle Gedanken über Sirius und den Schleier vergessen. "Ihr wollt mir erklären," meinte er, nachdem er erfolgreich seinen Mund geschlossen hatte, "dass ich all diese Zeit mit jemand Anderem hätte leben können und Tante Petunia uns nur für 4 Wochen jedes Jahr hätte besuchen müssen und dass es absolut keinen Grund gab, aus dem Dumbledore uns gezwungen hat zusammen zu leben?" Seine Stimme war ununterbrochen schriller und lauter geworden während er sprach.

Harrys Onkel nippte weiter an seinem Tee und seine Tante nickte einfach nur.

Harry fühlt alle möglichen Arten von Emotionen und Erinnerungen durch seinen Verstand gehen. In seinem Schrank eingeschlossen zu sein, erklärt zu bekommen dass er eine undankbarer Freak war, die gebrauchte Kleidung seines Cousins zu erhalten, erzählt zu bekommen dass er wegen seines Ruhmes bei Muggeln aufwuchs, von Dumbledore erklärt zu bekommen, dass er bei seiner Tante bleiben musste wegen des Schutzes, Dumbledore der ihm das Verlassen des Ligusterweges verbot. Ein überwältigender Zorn wuchs zu immer größeren Proportionen in ihm heran und er musste sich setzen. Im Versuch sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, lehnte er sich an die Wand und sah zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel auf. "Ist da noch mehr?"

"Ja."

"Was sonst noch?"

"Wie wäre es mit der Tatsache das die Schutzbarrieren stärker gewesen wären, wenn es so gemacht worden wären wie du es beschrieben hast? Ihre Stärke scheint auf der Stärke der Liebe zu basieren die im und für das Heim gefühlt wird und das beinhaltet die Bewohner. Unser Hass für dich verminderte die Barrieren zu fast nichts. Das Resultat waren jene Dementi-Dinger letzten Sommer. Hätten die Barrieren ihrer vollen Stärke besessen, wären diese abscheulichen Viecher nicht einmal in die Nähe der äußeren Begrenzungen gekommen. Dann ist da die Tatsache, dass der Rechtsanwalt mit dem wir uns wegen der Urkunde in Verbindung setzten, uns sagt, dass er ein Scout wäre?" sie sah Harry fragend an, der seinen Kopf schüttelte und sie verbessert. "Squib. Eine Person die aus einer magische Familie stammt aber keine Magie besitzt. Es ist das Gegenteil von dem was Mum war - eine Hexe die in eine nicht-magische Familie hineingeboren wurde." Seine Tante nickte und fuhr fort, nicht einmal seinen dreifachen Gebrauch des M-Wortes erwähnend: "Er erwähnte auch das Testament deiner Eltern, in dem sie angaben, dass du - falls Ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte - entweder bei deinem Paten oder deiner Patin oder, wenn beide nicht dazu fähig waren, dann bei einer Familie Longbottom aufwachsen solltest, aber unter absolut keinen Umständen mit uns, da wir so eine negative Meinung von Magie haben."

"Warum zum Teufel hat Dumbledore mich dann hier gelassen?" Harry verstummte wieder, als seine Tante ihm einen wütenden Blick zuschoss.

"Drittens ist da die Tatsache, dass wir alle einige Sachen hätten erhalten sollen, falls Dumbledore es geschafft haben sollte ihren letzten Willen zu umgehen. Die Sachen haben wir zwar bekommen, ihnen aber niemals auch nur einen Blick gegönnt da jemand sich an ihnen zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Deine befinden sich zusammen mit einigen Sachen deiner Mutter auf dem Boden. Sie hat ein paar Dinge hier zurückgelassen von denen sie nicht wollte, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten. Der Rechtsanwalt hat jemand angeheuert um einen Blick auf die Barrieren zu werfen und sie sagte, dass derjenige der sie errichtete dafür gesorgt hat, dass etwas wie einen Ignorier-mich Spruch auf alles angewendet wurde, was auch nur im Entferntesten von magischem Ursprung ist und die Barriere passiert. Das schließt die Informationen über den Treuhandfonds mit ein, sowie alles was zu uns gesendet wurde, die Sachen, die deine Mutter zurückließ und interessanterweise: dich."

"Was?" kreischte Harry los. "Aber das... Ich verstehe nicht." Er murmelte für eine Weile vor sich hin und fuhr laut fort: "Rückblickend macht es eine Menge Sinn. Ich nehme sie an brach diesen Aspekt der Barriere?"

Sein Onkel sah ihn seltsam von der Seite an, nickte aber nur langsam. "Ja, das hat sie. Der Spruch war über den Verlauf der Zeit geschwächt worden, dazu kommen die bereits schwachen Barrieren und du kannst dir vorstellen, warum magischen Sachen mehr und mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. Aber sie konnte uns nicht sagen, ob das absichtlich getan wurde oder ob es einfach nur verpfuscht wurde. Woher wusstest du das? Na ja, ist nicht weiter wichtig, es gibt noch einige Sachen die geklärt werden müssen und wir müssen uns auf den Weg nach London machen, um unser Flugzeug zu erwischen." Vernon nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und trocknet den Schweiß, der sich auf seiner Stirn gesammelt hatte.

"Als wir dem Anwalt von unseren Plänen berichteten, machte er uns klar, das wir nicht einfach einen Minderjährigen alleine hier in England zurücklassen könnten, wenn wir umziehen. Wir würde zu einer Geldstrafe und schlimmerem verurteilt werden, wenn wir das versuchten. Zusätzlich würdest du für einige Zeit in einem Waisenhaus untergebracht werden und unser Schutz würde sich in Nichts auflösen da du nicht zu Hause bist, mal ganz abgesehen davon das es die anderen Freaks alarmieren würde. Für uns war das nicht annehmbar, also ließen wir ihn Emanzipationspapiere ausarbeiten und sie von einem Familiengericht beurteilen. Da du fast sechzehn bist, das Haus besitzt und die Unkosten aus dem Treuhandfonds automatisch bezahlt werden, außerdem auf ein Internat gehst wie es im Testament deiner Eltern angegeben war, die kompletten Unterrichtkosten bereits beglichen sind und dir die Unterstützung des Rechtsanwalts sicher ist, solltest du sie benötigen, wurde deine Emanzipation ohne Schwierigkeiten bewilligt. Du musst die Papiere nur noch unterschreiben."

Harrys Onkel musste ein Schaudern unterdrückten, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. "Mr. Stanton erklärte uns, dass für jemanden dich oder deine Mutter mit einer gültigen ID in der normalen Welt die Papiere in deiner abnormalen Welt ebenfalls gültig sind. Sobald du sie unterschrieben hast, bist du vor dem Gesetz ein Erwachsener und kannst deinen Führerschein machen und deinen freakischen Krempel ohne legale Auswirkungen ausüben. Die Papiere sind vertraulich und abgesehen von den notwendige Leute wird niemand informiert, da ein Geheimhaltungsspruch auf ihnen liegt . Die Papiere sind in der Küche auf der Arbeitsfläche mit unserer neuen Adresse und der von Mr. Stanton. Wenn du sie unterzeichnest, werden sie automatisch zu ihm transportiert. Wir verkauften die meisten Möbel, weil wir Geld benötigten für neue Sachen und das Umziehen würde einen hübsche Summe kosten, aber wir haben dir einen Anteil in bar hier gelassen, um neue Sachen nach deinem Geschmack zu kaufen. Es gibt einige Dinge auf dem Dachboden und im Keller, die du eventuell haben möchtest und wir haben dir alles da gelassen was Dudley jemals zerbrochen hat oder nicht wollte. Behalte sie, verkaufe sie oder wirf sie weg, das interessiert uns nicht. Gibt es noch etwas das nicht per E-mail, Brief oder Telefon erledigt werden kann? Wir müssen gehen, weil wir ansonsten unseren Flug verpassen werden."

Harry musste sich selbst aus seiner Erstarrung schütteln, er konnte nicht alles so schnell verarbeiten wie sein Onkel es ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Es gab nicht viel, an das er jetzt denken konnte, aber eine Sache arbeitete sich zur vordersten Front seines Verstandes durch. So sonderbar auch erscheinen mochte, seine Verwandten hatten ihm durch ihren Umzug und die Emanzipation einen großen Gefallen getan. Sie hätten ihm ebenso gut für den gesamten Sommer einen Aufpasser besorgen können.

"Da wäre nur eine Sache, Onkel Vernon. Es gibt eine Art von Barriere die es nicht-magischen Leuten unmöglich macht, versehentlich auf die magischen zu stoßen. Ich weiß sicher, dass das Entgegengesetzte auch möglich ist. Wenn ich etwas verzaubern sollte, was diesen Aspekt zu den Schutzbarrieren um euer neues Haus hinzufügt, würdet ihr es annehmen?"

Da sein Onkel ihn nur sprachlos ansah, war es seine Tante die antwortete: "Ja, würden wir. Aber warum möchtest du etwas wie das für uns tun? So schlecht wie wir dich behandelt haben? Ich dachte du würdest uns eher verfluchen als helfen?"

Harry starrte den Bodens an während er antwortete, ihnen nicht in die Augen sehend. "Na ja, es ist nur… all diese Jahre… so schlecht ihr mich auch behandelt habt… Ich musste nicht auf den Straßen leben. Und gerade jetzt habt ihr es geschafft, die Schnüre zu durchtrennen mit denen ich von anderen Leuten manipuliert wurde seit man mich bei euch gelassen hat, sowie diejenigen mit denen ihr manipuliert wurdet. Ich möchte mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen und da ihr meine Sorte von Leuten nicht mögt dachte ich…. Da ist außerdem der addierte Bonus, dass nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore eine Möglichkeit haben wird euch bei diesem Schutz ausfindig zu machen und deshalb auch nicht versuchen kann uns wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Einiges von eurem Verhalten kann auch zurück zu diesem dreimal verdammter Spruch verfolgt werden, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr normalerweise ein Kind so behandeln würdet – magisch oder nicht. Ist schließlich kein normales Verhalten."

"Du könntest richtig liegen was das betrifft. Das bringt dir also auch Vorteile? Sei es wie es ist, wir würden es zu schätzen wissen. Schick es uns einfach zu, aber auf die normale Weise bitte, ja? Wiedersehen, Harry, ich wünsche dir noch einen guten Sommer. Ich kontaktiere dich wegen der nötigen Besuche. Oh - und die Informationen über die Schutzbarriere findest du auch in der Küche, neben den Papieren." Mit diesen letzten Worten rief seine Tante nach Dudley und sein Onkel nahm die drei Koffer und die vollständige Dursley Familie ließ ihr vorheriges Haus hinter sich, für wärmeren Klimata und ein hoffnungsvoller Weise viel normaleres Leben, während ein immer noch verwirrter Harry auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer gegen die Wand gelehnt zurück blieb, seine Gefühle noch einmal Amok laufend.

**upload date: 4-24-05**


End file.
